Symnphydrazichtriqua
History That fateful day in time, the day the first lich fell and with him the God of Death. Pharasma died, leaving a vacancy and void that was taken up by the Raven and the Dragon. All actions have consequences farther reaching than anyone can ever dream of predicting, that is besides Pharasma herself. A God’s death causes ripples in the planes, the stronger the god the greater the ripple. With Pharasma’s death it was a tidal wave of reaction. The plane’s were briefly thrown out of balance, death very shortly losing its gatekeeper and guide. The Abyss was amongst the infinite multitudes affected by Pharasma’s death. The plane that had no order in the first place was faced with further anomalies in the brief minutes without someone filling the void of Pharasma’s death. One such anomaly was a single egg. Floating in the darkness of the abyss, bouncing between realms, never staying in one place for long, the egg gestated. It was without a proper soul, as normally those spawned within the abyss are already a fallen soul. This egg was pure darkness, its soul one of the Abyss’s making rather than the realm of positive energy. Its destiny would be dark, for no light shined within it. Years went by, the egg taking on aspect after aspect of the plane it floated through. Chaos. Evil. Change. As time went by, the egg itself grew, taking in more and more of the vile energy of the plane. The egg itself had taken on the aspect of a dragon’s egg, depicting what one day would hatch from it as some sort of draconic creature, though warped and different from anything that would naturally spawn from a non planar dragon. As the years went by, the egg bounced further and further through the abyss, until it eventually happened upon one of many rents that lead to other planes and fell through. As reality warped and shuddered during the transition, the egg settled finally in the planes of Egron on Oustomia. A passing merchant took sight of this occurrence, quickly and carefully gathering what looked to be a rare dragon egg. The merchant kept it with him, looking to take the egg to Haven then to Rike to sell on the black market. Though the merchant thought he had made his fortune and been struck with luck, he was far far from correct. In his travels, a storm brewed, forcing the Merchant to halt his cart and make camp until the storm passed. That night the egg wobbled and cracked. Curious, the merchant peered at what might come from the egg, shackles ready for whatever would come out. A small hole opened up with a little stinger poking its way through the shell. As the stinger withdrew back inside, the merchant noticed his tent had grown significantly darker, as darkness seemed to seep from the hole in the egg itself. Frightened, the merchant readied himself for the worst and peered inside the hole in the egg. The last thing the merchant saw was an infinite number of eyes before his life drained from his body, tendrils of shadow piercing him from multiple direction in the darkness. Alone in a tent, the egg continued to wobble and crack. Small claws began to pusher their way out of the shell as a little wyrmling crawled from the egg. Its first sight was the corpse of a human in front of it shrouded in unnatural darkness. As it took its first steps, this wingless horror of a dragon stretched its jaw, multiple other mouths along its neck opening, darkness peering from within and long tongues reaching out to pull the body into the waiting maws. Eyes dotted the body of the wyrmling, not just on its head either. They peered around the tent, gathering information, learning. The wyrmling stretched once it had finished its first meal, showing off its medium size to no one but the darkness as its tendrils tipped with stingers that replaced its wings felt around for more that its eyes might not have been able to perceive in this dark area. Days later, a girl emerged from the tent, wearing only tattered remnants of clothing. Quickly she buried the various treasures the merchant had with him and set off to the closest town. She needed to learn more of this world, and this innocence form should suffice to go undetected. Where this knowledge came from she knew not, just that it was instinctual to hide her true existence and to learn more for a task that her mind may reveal to her in the future. Her first year on Oustomia was spent appearing as a poor orphaned child, begging for food and coin. She learned the language of Egron during this time, being able to speak the common tongue well enough to get by. Life was hard, but doable. She was stronger and able to survive better than an actual little orphaned girl so the periods of no food weren’t as bad, though still were unpleasant. Her second year on Oustomia was spent appearing as an adult male laborer, working various odd jobs to make money and learn the normal ways of people. During this time she learned the value of money, and how to be able to make a basic living for herself. She also learned of adventurers and heros, the people who were strong and power. Those individuals felt important to her somehow. Her third year on Oustomia she chose to adopt multiple guises and learn the ways of magic and fighting in different cities and towns. Slowly she got used to the way of life that she had planned for herself, that of an adventurer. Now 3 years later, she returned to the spot of her hatching. It was difficult to find as it was a random spot off the road that had few unique landmarks. She retrieved her buried treasures from there, a shining suit of armor that shone even after all these years buried, a sword that glowed with power and warped in her own hands to different weapons as she thought of them, and a bit of gold left over from selling the less fancy items during her year as a laborer. With her equipment gather she set off to become an adventurer proper, taking on many guises such as the Knight Ritter, the Warlock Tod, the vicious warrior Stark, the evil paladin Fertig, and the graceful archer Pfeil. She kept one guise to herself that she almost never took. It resemble herself grown up from that little orphaned girl she originally took when she first hatched. She felt this out of the others was really her, outside of her literal dragon form, and that she should keep it seperate and secret to all besides those she could truly trust. After these 3 years, the dragon finally thought to itself that it needed a name, a proper one for its own reptilian form and that of its chosen humanoid form. Something that was unknown to this world, unlike other names she had heard. Slowly the word formed in her mind. Symnphydrazichtriqua. It was not normal, it was odd, it was her. A name that would so rarely be used though, as the others were just as real as that one. A year passed with adventuring and learning more and more about the world. The dragon had gained more knowledge and power, but had yet to gain any friends. She had mostly fought in the arena though there were several odd occurrences outside of the arena as well. Desiring to learn more of what and who she was she took a long journey of self discovery and did not adventure for some time. Through this journey of self discovery she learned of her true origins within the Abyss, and accepted them. She discovered the means to harness her magic in a new way and utilize it for better effect. With the new self discovery, she returned to the world of adventurers to continue to try and make friends and figure out her destiny. Appearance She takes on many forms and many names. What she may appear as one day will change the next. Her true form though is monstrous. A dragon with dark scales that barely resemble a dragon's normal scales, fissures that crack through them in areas that exude a darkness and eyes watching from within. Along her neck, multiple secondary mouths slowly close and gape, waiting to devour the world she lives in. Her maw itself is riddled with razor sharp fangs and a horrifically long tongue that rip an unsuspecting adventurer's arm asunder. Lacking the wings of a dragon, she instead has two tendrils tipped with stingers, sharp as needles yet large enough to inflict serious damage. Her claws have slight webbing between them, noting that she would do well aquatically rather than aerially, as well her tail has a spiked fin on it to further assist with swimming. On her head are 4 glowing eyes that watch all around her, no pupils detected though the eyes within the fissures of her flesh far make up the number of pupils needed. Staring too deeply into any of her eyes is like staring into The Abyss itself. She has taken the pick of her "true" humanoid form. Rather than the blonde woman, who was a representation of her orphan child guise grown up, she took on something that was more unique to herself. While outside of combat it appears to be a soft mysterious purple haired girl with red eyes wearing a mantle with a hood that seems to have horns on it. She seems to have elven-like ears though none of her other features would denote her to be elvish as she is not particularly tall or lithe in appearance. Generally wearing casual clothes that look nice on her, generally preferring skits and tops over dresses or pants. While in combat, that form takes a change as the mantle is replaced by a crown with what appears to be horns on it and her eyes change to more of a purple tone and her body seems to compact itself slightly as the soft appearance changes to a more trained elegant appearance. She also gains two wings that allow for some flight, though they are shadowy in appearance and only semi-real. The clothing on her body tends to more combat capable equipment and armor, though underneath the glamour it is full heavy armor and allows her to be capable of taking hits. Her body may appear small but still is larger than a halfling and capable of dishing out damage like a troll. Personality Her personality varies depending on form though usually she can be a bit childish and immature as she is still young, though quickly learning and maturing to survive. All her forms though tend towards chaos and evil, the shared alignment of herself and what links them all together. Whether it be might makes right, sadistic torture, complete anarchy, destruction of everything, or simply desiring power above all things, they all have their own ways to show the darkness within. Friends As she hasn't taken the same form often or gone to socialize much due to lack of trust with people, she has yet to make any friends. Enemies The upper planes and Axis Aspirations Gain power Find friends Fulfill whatever destiny she was born to fulfill. Category:Player Characters